The Music To My Heart
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any music I use in this story. Hey, this is Emily and Hanna story, Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to anyone who is new to this story. I wrote this as a one-shot in my, My Love For Hannily one-shot story. I liked it so much that I'm going to turn it into a multi-chapter story, similar to how this chapter goes. I'm using different to tell the story, which will hopefully be funny but sweet at the same time. If there are any songs you'd like for me to us in this story, please go ahead and tell me; I'll accept any suggestions. Also any songs I do use or maybe even references to someone in the music word, I'll put down underneath the story, maybe even my thoughts on a particular song; we will see when we go. I don't know how many chapters this will be or how the story will go from chapter to chapter, and I hope you really enjoy it! So without further a due, I present The Music To My Heart Story. ~KJ99!

* * *

The Music To My Heart

* * *

"No change the song," Hanna yelled at me

I asked "What's wrong with the Love Shack?"

"What's right with the Love Shack, is the proper question Em."

"We could have our own Love Shack."

"As amazing that would be, no Em," Hanna said sweetly as she pecked my lips.

"Fine, I'll change it," I say changing to the next song.

"No Em, change it."

"What's wrong with My Sharona?"

"It doesn't make any sense, what's with all the oldie songs tonight."

"You're just being fussy and it's on shuffle, I'm not choosing the song."

"Well just skipped to the next song."

"Fine," I sigh out and skip to the next song.

Hanna yells "Yes! This is the song."

"What if I don't like it?"

"How can you not like the song I Don't Feel Like Dancing?"

"Well how can you not like Love Shack and My Sharona?"

Hanna said "Fine next song, we stick to it. No matter what."

"Deal," I said skipping to the next song.

"Mamma Mia, seriously Em?"

"Hey I don't judge your music taste, Mrs Bieber."

"Okay, I was going through a phase and I was trying to prove I wasn't gay."

I asked "By calling yourself Justin Biebers wife?"

"Yes."

"Okay but you agreed we wouldn't skip."

"But Em, it's Mamma Mia."

"Fine but only because your cute."

"Yay! Oh my god the Crocodile Rock, this is my jam!"

I asked "So you call Love Shack and My Sharona old but the Crocodile Rock is brand new music?"

"How can you not like Elton John?"

"I didn't say I didn't like Elton John or Crocodile Rock, hello saved on my playlist but I don't get your music taste."

"And you never will, now dance to the Crocodile Rock with me please?"

"You are so lucky you are cute and that I love you."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I just said I would dance with you."

"No, you said you love me. You love me, you love me," Hanna yelled while jumping up and down.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did, you love me!"

"No, I didn't. Stop it, Stop it," I shout while jumping up and down.

Hanna asked "Did we just? I mean."

"Oh. My. God!" I say making Hanna burst out laughing.

Hanna said "We just reacted a friend scene, you Chandler and me Monica."

"We've watched that episode way to many times."

"Not enough actually."

"True," I say with a smile. We are snapped out our moment when Thank You For The Music by Abba started to play.

"Seriously Em, more Abba?"

"Hey, no judgement Mrs Bieber."

"Okay, I'll stop but skip the song because I don't want to have this conversation while Abba is playing."

"What do you have against Abba?" I asked seriously wondering what Hanna had against Abba but still I skipped the song.

Hanna asked "Okay, Don't Phunk With My Heart, again seriously Em?"

"Hey, it was pre-us dating."

"Skip."

"Already doing so."

"A'ww I love this song," Hanna said in sweet voice.

I sing "Life isn't pretty we all get a little wrecked sometimes. If God's listening, people would think you're out of your mind. Even if you believe in, through all the hard times I'm on your side. On your side, I'm on your side, on your side."

"I forget how amazing your voice is."

"Not as good as yours."

Hanna sings "I still wear your t-shirt out; all the ink is faded now. I wonder who you're dreaming of tonight."

"You Hanna, I'm always dreaming of you Hanna."

"I'm always on your side Emily, no matter what."

"I know you are Hanna." Reaching forward I take Hanna's hand in mine and looking up I see a smile upon Hanna's face.

"I'm on your side," Hanna and I whisper at the same time as the song draws to a close. As we stood there in silence, the next song was processing and I had no idea what was going to come next.

A familiar tune began to play and I couldn't help sway my shoulders to it, "Grease, really Em?"

"What? it was something I grew up watching with my family. So I like the songs, shoot me."

"I love you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Em."

"I love you too Han." I smiled as Hanna's thumb gently rubbed over my hand in a very cute way.

"Okay can you please skip this song," Hanna requested. Smiling, I dropped her hand and moved to skip the song.

"Another Abba song Emily, how many of those do you have?"

"I don't know but this one's good."

I sing out "I wasn't jealous before we meet, now everyone person I see is a potential threat. And I'm possessive, isn't nice. you've heard me saying smoking was my only vice. But now it isn't true, now everything is new and all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you."

Hanna cuts me off with "Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all your love on me. It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and a baby, I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me, a grown-up woman should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear."

"Yes! I knew it! You are a closest Abba fan," I shout scaring Hanna out of her singing.

"I am not!"

"You are to, just admitted it!"

"Fine, I'm a closest Abba fan, there are you happy?"

"Extremely," I say reaching forward to kiss Hanna upon the lips. As Abba faded into the background again, the next song beginning to played was Let Me Love You by Mario.

"You should let me love you," Hanna sang.

"I do."

"Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need," I sang.

"I will."

"Oh god they're at it again," we heard Spencer's voice say breaking us from the moment.

"Guys, what have we told you about expressing your emotion for each other through songs?" Aria questioned.

"Not to," Hanna and I said at the same time.

"Jinx," Hanna and I said.

"Jinx again," we did again.

"Dammit," we said at the same time.

"Okay, separation time. Emily your coming with to the DVD store and we'll get the pizza on the way," Aria said while taking my hand and dragging me from Hanna.

Grabbing a hold of the door, I halt us and say "Han?"

"Yes Em," Hanna moves so she can see me around Spencer.

"I love you."

"I love you too Emily."

"A'ww that's so cute," Spencer and Aria said.

Spencer then said "Go Aria, they might start kissing again," and just like that Aria pulled me through the door, down the stairs, outside and all the way to her car. Luckily I had my phone which providing weren't taken away, I would be able to message Hanna as much as I liked.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hoped you like this chapter and stick with story, if you have any songs suggestions or someone I should include in this story; just tell me and I'll try to use them. Thank-you very much!

I thought I'd put a list of the songs I used and who they are buy in case you didn't know or want to know

Love Shack by The B-52's

My Sharona by The Knack

I Don't Feel Like Dancing by Scissor Sisters

Mamma Mia by Abba

Crocodile Rock by Elton John

Thank You For The Music by Abba

Don't Phunk With My Heart by The Black Eyed Peas

On Your Side by The Veronicas

You're The One That I Want by Grease - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John

Lay All Your Love On Me by Abba

Let Me Love You by Mario

I am currently obsessed with On Your Side by The Veronicas, so it had to make a feature in this one-shot. If you hadn't heard you should definitely go check it out! ~KJ99!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I love this song," Emily suddenly said getting excited. We were currently in the park listening to music through an earphone each, it was just something we likes to do.

"Why? It's a one directions song." I only asked because Emily had made a big deal about not liking boy bands or one direction before.

"So I'm not boy band crazed like you but I can appreciate a good song when I hear it."

I asked out of curiosity "Okay, what do you like about it?" I watched as Emily stood up from our sitting, she held out her hand for me and when I took it she pulled me up from the ground.

I went to ask when Emily started singing "I might never be the hands you put your heart in or the arms that hold you anytime you want them. But that doesn't mean that we can't live here in the moment, cause I can be the one you love from time to time," as Emily sang she wrapped hers arms around me and hold on tight like I would disappear.

"Then baby, you're perfect. Baby, you're perfect," I sang not caring that the song wasn't at that part yet.

"So I'm perfect?" Emily asked as we stared into each other's eyes.

"No because we don't believe in the word perfect, however you sure are the closest thing to perfect that I know and you're the best person for me to be with."

"Smooth Marin, very smooth."

"I try," I say while placing a peck on Emily's cheek and going back to sitting down.

After perfect finished another song begins, "Another Abba song, come on Emily."

"Hey you admitted just last week you liked them."

"Maybe but how can you have so many songs."

"Because they have a lot of songs."

"How can you like super trouper?"

"I just can," was Emily's response as she picked up her phone to skip to the next song.

"Justin Bieber didn't have you pegged for that Emily."

"It's only there because I know how much you love him."

"That is true, I do love me some Biebs."

"Thanks," Emily said annoyed.

"But I do love my Fields; no one can surpass my Fields."

"Good to know," Emily smiled but quickly skipped the song.

"Starships?"

"It's a good song."

"Really?" I asked knowing why Emily really liked the song.

"What?" I smiled when Emily's voice went higher than normal.

I asked "So your thing for Nicki Minaj, has nothing to do with liking this song?"

"I do not have a thing for Nicki Minaj."

"Bullshit. In a truth or dare game, you picked truth and Aria asked if there was one celebrity you could kiss who would it be. Your answer was Nicki Minaj, now tell me again you don't have a thing for Nicki Minaj?"

"Okay, I have a small thing for Nicki Minaj. It's like your Justin Bieber and One Direction crush."

"Emily," I cut in before she continues to rant.

"Yeah?"

I explain "I'm not mad or jealous. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me, just like I'd never do anything to hurt you. Plus I know another thing to get you in the mood quicker and that is never a bad thing."

"That is very true," Emily said smirking. I took her phone and skipped to the next.

"A'ww," I say instantly.

"What?" Emily asked.

"The next song is my life would suck without you and my picture is in the background," I showed Emily and she smiled.

"Well it's true," Emily whispered

"What is?" I asked not hearing.

"My life would suck without you, cause we belong together now. Forever and I am here, you gotta a piece of me and honestly. My life would suck without you," Emily sang beautifully.

"You big cutie," I peck Emily on the cheek and allow the song to continue playing.

"Oh look, a girl we both have a thing for," I say at the next.

"Who?"

"Avril Lavigne."

"Definitely true."

I sang out "Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No Way! No Way! I think you need a new one, hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! You! You! I know you like me, no way! No way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend. You're so fine, I want you mine. You're so delicious, I think about you all the time, you're so addictive."

Emily with a smirk cut me off "Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright, don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious. And heck yeah, I'm the mother freaking princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." When the song drew to a close we both let out our own sigh, I looked at Emily looking at me and we both burst into a hit of giggles.

"Girlfriend," Emily said.

"Yes Girlfriend."

"I saw the sing and it open up my eyes, life is demanding without understanding. I saw the sign and it open up my eyes, I saw the sign. No one's going to drag you up to get into the light where you belong. But where do you belong?" Emily sang as the tune played but no my word.

"Oh my god," I burst out laughing and through them I say "Not…what…I thought…you'd say."

"Full of surprises I am."

"True that. How did you know it off by heart?"

"Just lucky, it was Mum's favourite song growing up."

"It was."

"Yeah, I'm not really sure why but it is a good song for it's time," I nod my head to agree and Emily skips to the next song.

I say "Now this is a good song to dance too."

"Do you want to dance?"

"What here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I say pushing myself back up onto my feet. We wrapped our arms around each other and began dancing to the song cake by the ocean, in the chorus Emily would sing to me but not the rest probably didn't know the rest.

"Oh my god," I say as I fall to the ground tired from dancing and laughing so much.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked as she laid on top of me.

"Yeah you wore me out."

Emily sang "Is it too late to say sorry?"

"Yes but your super cute, so your forgiven," Emily pecks my cheek before rolling down to lay next to my side. A new song began to play but I had never heard of it before, it was a really soft medley and I really liked it.

When the first word was sang by a female voice "Oh we never know where life will take us." I watched Emily as she realised the song and she couldn't move quick enough to switch it, but I quickly stopped her and allowed the song to continue.

"I know it's just a ride on the wheel and we never know when death will shake us, and we wonder how it will feel. So goodbye my friend, I know I'll never see you again. But this time together through all the years, will take away these tears. It's okay now, goodbye my friend." As the song played I watched Emily reaction as best I could, she was kind of distant and allowed the song to take her on a whirlwind of emotions.

"I've seen a lot of things that make me crazy and I guess I held onto you. We could've runaway and left, well maybe but it wasn't time and we both knew. So goodbye my friend, I know I'll never see you again. But the love you gave me through all the years, will take away these tears. I'm okay now, goodbye my friend." With this verse I allowed it to pull me in and bring all this raw emotion to the surface. In a way this song was sad but also happy. With my own tears falling I look to Emily, she still had a distance look but her own tears had begun to fall.

"Life so fragile and love's so pure. We can't hold on but we try, we watch how quickly it disappears and we never know why. But I'm okay now, goodbye my friend. You can go now, goodbye my friend." As the song drew to a close, I paused the music not wanting to let this moment pass by and knowing/needing to talking to Emily.

"That song," I whisper not trusting my voice very much.

"I found it while watching and song, it hit me hard," Emily explain.

"I can see why."

"It just got me thinking about you. At the time we were just friends, I couldn't imagine what life would be like without you. I don't want to know."

"I don't want to know my life without you."

"But one day," Emily said not being able to continue.

"Well that day isn't today, we just need to live every moment to the fullest."

"To the fullest," Emily agreed. I pulled Emily into my arms not being able to hold back, we cried a little more and held onto each other tightly.

Emily asked "Want to continue?"

"Yeah," I say leaning back to press play and wipe away my tear, which Emily quickly took over doing and I return the favour.

"Well this is very different from the last song."

"Now all I want to know is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more. I'll put up resistance, I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance," Emily sang as she move so she was once again laying on top of me.

Emily continued "Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me. creature of the night," she then began pecking and bit along my neck/jawline. This song always brought back good memories for me, Emily had made me watch the rocky horror picture show and while I had been completely confuse as to what was going on, it was definitely good. We had been to several midnight screenings together, me as Janet and Emily as Frank-N-Furter. The song had also been playing when we lost our virginity to each other and those a two different stories for another time.

I asked "My Mum's out, do you want to continue this at my house?"

"Definitely," Emily said pushing herself up onto her feet. In a rush we quickly packed everything up and run all the way back to my house, excited and horny.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, again any suggestion are welcome. Even if it's a character from Pretty Little Liars itself, i'll try to use it.

List of song or references:

Perfect by One Direction

Super Trouper by Abba

Sorry by Justin Biebers

Starships by Nicki Minaj

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

The Sign by Ace Of Base

Cake By The Ocean by DNCE

Goodbye My Friend by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville

Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me by The Rocky Horror Picture Show

The song goodbye my friends, I heard from the show All My Children. I really like the character Bianca but I had only seen the last one in the series who was with Marissa and I want to see what the one before, the original Bianca. I was able to find old episode through YouTube, I watched her Dad die, her coming out to Leo, coming out to her Mum Erica, her relationship with Sarah, then Frankie and Lena, I disliked Lena hugely.

Then her relationship with Maggie, I absolutely loved her relationship with Maggie, I hated that they ended their with them and then had Maggie cheat but that's what writes do; break-heart. I'm just joking but still. I then watched as she lost Leo, Leo was her best friend the first one in Pine Valley to know she was gay and he was an amazing person. I wished I had a Leo in my life.

In the episode of Leo's funeral this was the song they had Bianca sing, they played footage of Leo throughout the song and probably like a lot of fans, I was a mess after the song. Something has to be very powerful and meaningful to get me to cry, I've never lost a friend but still at any moment you could lose someone and that's a thought I don't like to have. So this was a song I need to use and get any exposer it can. I hoped you liked that song and any other song in this story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stick with me and until next time ~KJ99!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please welcome to the stage Emily with song title for my girlfriend Hanna," as I heard the crowd clap I walked onto stage. I was nervous because Hanna had no idea I was going to do this for her. Hanna and I had gotten into this big fight, which lead to us not speaking for at least three day. Luckily for me the school was having a talent contest, what better way to prove your love to someone then in front of the entire school and parents.

"Hello everyone," I say into the microphone as I sit down the piano. I had kept it a secret that I could play piano and would be performing tonight.

"I hope you are good this fine evening, now I've been given permission to play four songs. So I hope you like the but these are all in dedication to my girlfriend Hanna, I love you so very much whole heartily." I stretch my fingers a little in preparation as people clap in support and when I'm ready I being dancing my fingers across the keys."

Emily: "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside; I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live," as I started the song, I hope to sound as dreamy as possible.

Emily: "If I was as sculptor, but then again, no. Or a woman who makes potions in a traveling, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do. My gift is my song and this one's for you and you can tell everybody this is your song. It might be quite simple but not that it'd done, I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you're in the world." Looking out into the crowd, I try my best to find Hanna but I can't see her anywhere.

Emily: "I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss, well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song; it's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing I what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Finally spotting Hanna in the middle of the far left section, I smiled when I found her before continuing into the last few lines of the song.

Emily: "And you can tell everybody this is your song, it may be quite smile but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is while you're in the world."

"Thank-you," I say as everyone claps. Standing up from the piano stool, I take my mic and make my way over to the middle of stage.

* * *

I say into the mic "Sadly I haven't learnt to play guitar, so luckily the school band will back me up. Thank-you guys," I nod my head gesturing for the music to start. Wanting to get the audience involved, I begin clapping in rhythm to the music and the audience soon follows along.

Emily: "You gotta help me, I'm losing my mind. Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind. Thought we were going strong, I thought we were holding on, aren't we?" The audience continue to clap in tune, I do every now and then but my eyes are focused on Hanna.

Emily: "No, they don't teach you this in school. Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do. Thought we were going strong, thought we were holding on, aren't we?" Walking across the stage to the left, I bring my claps up above my head, when I'm in precision I silence the clapping.

Emily: "You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. We could be greatest team that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever." Sitting down on the edge of the stage as I sing out to everyone, I can't help but fall back so I am lying down on the stage with my legs dangling off.

Emily: "All of the rumours, all of the fight," I roll to be lying on my side and looking out at everyone. Seeing Hanna a lazy smile upon Hanna's face, makes me smile before I push myself to stand up.

Emily: "But we always find a way to make it out alive. Thought we were going strong, thought we were holding on, aren't we? You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever." Crossing to the middle of the stage, I continue singing the song in my own little world.

Emily: "Mini bars, expensive cars, hotel rooms and new tattoos, and the good champagne, and private plans but they don't meant anything. Cause the truth is out, I realize that without you here life is just a life. This is not the end, this is not the end, we can make it, you know it, you know," I put as much honestly into my voice that I possibly could. I want Hanna to know that my life without her was nothing and I wanted her in it.

Emily: "You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever. You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. We could be the greatest team that the world has ever seen. You and me got a whole lot of history, oh. So don't let it go, we can make some more, we can live forever. So don't let me go, so don't let me go. We can live forever. Baby don't you know, baby don't you know, we can live forever." As I finished the song off nice and strong, I can't help but think I had sung really well, just know. I hope Hanna was getting the message; I was trying to get to her through song.

* * *

Winking out at Hanna, I turn around and go prepare for my next song. Walking over to the side of stage, I am handed a tuxedo jacket and I quickly chuck it on with my clip on tie. Strutting down to the middle of the stage, I heard a few people whistling at how good I looked all dress up or that's what I took it as.  
Speaking into the microphone now attached to a stand, I say "My next song just happens to be my girlfriend's favourite song, so from one boy band to another; let's take it away."

Emily: "If every word I say could make you laugh, I'd talk forever together my love. I ask the sky just what we had, mmm. It shone forever together my love, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my." The music had slowed right down to the pervious song and it allowed the deepness in my voice to appear.

Emily: "If the song I sing to you could fill your heart with joy, I'd sing forever, together my love my, my, my, my. Forever, forever, I've been so happy love you. Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do together my love." Since watching Full House together, Hanna has loved this song and always has me sing parts of it before she drifts of to sleep and I was more than happy to do it.

Emily: "Let the love I have for you, live in your heart and beat forever, together my love. Forever, forever, I've been so happy loving you," I point out to Hanna as I sing about loving her forever because it's true; I definitely be happy loving her forever.

Emily: "Baby just let me sing it my baby, I wanna be singing my baby. Baby, baby, baby, my baby, I wanna be singing, I wanna be singing my baby. Oh, oh, oh, oh, my, my, my, my, my, my, so I'm going away, mmm but not forever. Na, na, na, na, I gotta love you anyway. Forever," as I finished the song nice and smooth, I couldn't help the smile that appeared afterwards. It was such a brilliantly written song.

* * *

"So, it's come down to my last song, my last chance I guess. Thank-you for allowing me a chance to perform and I hope you've enjoyed yourself. Hanna, I know you also love this song as well and can't resist dancing to it; so feel free to join me," I say into the microphone going over the dance one last time in my mind. Exchanging my hand held microphone for one that hooked around my right ear, went around my head and the mic stopped just in front of me; this would allow me to dance better while singing.

Emily: "Huh, yeah, woo, hey, yeah, huh, ooh, yeah, uh huh, yeah, I want to dance. Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away. I've don't alright up til now, it's the light of day that shows me how and when the night falls, loneliness calls." I smiled at Hanna reaction; I heard head went back annoyed because she knew I was right, she could not resist dancing to this song.

Emily: "Oh! I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the head with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. Oh! I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the head with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." I began doing different styles of cheesy dancing from shopping cart, to body rolls ad pelvic thrusts, to the running man and the sprinkler. These were very hard moves while wearing a tuxedo jacket but I managed and it got the crowd laughing so it paid off.

Emily: "I've been in love and lost my senses, spinning through the town. Sooner or later the fever ends and I wind up feeling down. I need a woman who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls," I am about to do some more dance moves when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I am surprised to see Hanna standing there with her own mic like mine.

Smiling, I say "Hanna, ladies and gentleman," I gesture towards Hanna making everyone clap.

Hanna: "Oh! I wanna dance with somebody," I am very surprised when Hanna starts singing; I wasn't really expecting it.

Hanna: "I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." Hanna takes my hand and begins leading me in a dance; like the waltz.

Emily: "Oh! I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." When I sing, I break out of Hanna's grip and show her my own dance moves.

Hanna: "Somebody who, somebody who, somebody who loves me," Hanna copies the dance I had been doing.

Emily: "Somebody who, somebody who, to hold me in her arms," taking Hanna's hand I spin her into me. Wrapping my arms comfortable around her, we sway nicely with the music and each other.

Hanna: "I need a woman who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls," Hanna turns herself around in my arms.

Emily and Hanna: "Oh! I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves. Oh! I wanna dance with somebody; I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me." As we sing together, I move us so we are standing in front of each other but so the audience can see our face. Though looking deeply into Hanna's eyes, I could believe that no one else is in the room.

Hanna: "Uh-huh, dance. Common baby, dance. Woo, yeah, dance. Now get with this, hahaha, whoa, oh, oh," I smiled when Hanna pressed her body flat against mine before having me spin her out and then back in again.

Emily: "Don't you wanna dance with me baby? Don't you wanna dance with my girl? Don't you wanna dance with me baby?" Taking my hands and a step back, I look at Hanna questioning her on whether she does actually want to dance with me

Hanna: "With somebody who loves me," Hanna takes my hand back and pulls me forward. I place one hand on Hanna's back and we begin doing the waltz around the stage.

Emily and Hanna: "Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you want dance? Dance, don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance? Dance, don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance, dance. Uh-huh, with somebody who loves me." Hanna and I finish the song off nicely together and when the music stops, I feel myself let out huge breath. I start sucking in as much air into my lungs as I could, dancing and singing was hard.

The audience start clapping making me smile and come back to reality, "Thank-you everyone, thank-you," I say bowing a couple of times with Hanna. We slowly make our backstage and into the green room, where we rip each other's mics off in need of kissing one another.

"That felt good," Hanna sighed after kissing my lips.

"Agreed, I am so sorry."

"Em, don't apologise. I got your message through the songs, I am so sorry I accused you of not loving me."

"I should've trust you, I just got jealous of him. I got scared, I thought I could lose you and I was an idiot."

"It's okay Emily. I would never leave you for him, it's Hannily forever! I just love you so much, okay?"

"I love you too," I say nodding.

Hanna said "Good. Now let's get home, I want to reward you and I have an itch that needs scratching."

"What about the results?"

"Are you really saying no to have sex with this?" Hanna gestures towards her body.

"Of course not," I say shaking my head and taking Hanna hand.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 in this story is a little different to the two pervious chapters. This idea just came into my head and I wanted to see if I could make it work, which I hope it did. I only used for song this time but the whole entire song, I didn't want to overboard this chapter with more short songs. Let me know if you prefer full songs or short lines from the story, if you want to that is.

List of Songs Used In This Story:

Your Song by Elton John

History by One Direction

Forever by The Beach Boys

I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston

When I started writing this chapter, in the place on the One Direction song was Kelly Clarkson's My Life Would Suck Without You song, I thought that song would be perfect but I soon realised I had already used it. So One Direction's History song took the songs place, I hope you enjoyed the songs I chose this time. Happy New Year Everyone! I hope your year is going good, so far and keeps getting better ~KJ99!


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily, thank god your here," Ashley spoke as she opened the door to allow me inside.

I replied with "I came as soon as I got the message; I was swimming when Hanna rang. Is she okay?"

"Well she hasn't really spoken to me, I was kind of hoping that you would see if she's okay and get her to talk."

"I can try my best, but are you okay?"

Ashley smiled and said "It's sweet of you to be concerned about me but I'm fine," I nod my head not really believing her but knowing if Ashley was like this then Hanna wasn't doing any better. After exchanging some more words with Ashley, I make my upstairs to see Hanna. At her door I contemplate whether to knock or not, I decide it's best to just walk right in.

"Han, sweetie," I whisper walking into the room. I see Hanna sitting on her window seat looking out at the world before her, when she turns to look at me I can't stop the gasp that comes out. My beautiful Hanna has a bruised and swollen cheek, there are tears streaming down her face and it just breaks my heart.

"Em," Hanna cries out desperate and wounded. After making sure the door was closed, I walk over to Hanna and crouch down in front of you. Looking up into Hanna's blue eyes I couldn't believe the amount of pain I saw through them, my sweet Hanna was wounded and there's nothing I could do to take that pain away from her.

"I am so sorry; I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I should have been there to protect you from him."

"Emily, there was no way of knowing this was going to be his reaction," Hanna gestures towards her face and clothing. Following Hanna's hand down, I realise parts of Hanna's clothing has been ripped and when I look up at Hanna worry is filling my eyes.

Hanna spoke "He was stopped before he got that far."

"Oh thank god," I say falling back to sit on my bottom and look up to the sky in relief.

"I just can't believe he did this, my own father," Hanna stands up and comes to sit upon my lap. Hanna had bravely decided it was time to let her father, who she doesn't really have a relationship with not since her parents spilt and he got the family upgrade. However, she decided to tell her father about our relationship, which he didn't take very well. All Hanna told me via voice message was that her father had taken her to dark alley way, where he proceeds to beat her up and then tried to rape her. Luckily some locals, who I'll be forever grateful to came along and were able to stop him.

"What can I do? How can I make this better?" I asked unsure of how to help Hanna.

"Well you being here is nice."

"Where else would I be Han? You are the most important person in my life."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good," Hanna said with a smile.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around," I sung looking deeply into Hanna's eyes.

"Em, you don't need to do this."

"Please just let me."

"Okay," Hanna rests her head upon my shoulder.

I continue to sing "Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays, I'll send them howling," with as much strengthen as I could muster up I push to my feet and hold Hanna in my arms.

"I don't care, I got way. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare," I placed down in her bed, underneath the cover. After covering Hanna up, I sat down upon the bed and continued the song.

"Others can desert you, not yo worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while, but in time. Nothing can harm you, being close and being clever. Aint like being true, I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some," feeling a hand land upon mine I looked to see Hanna was now holding my hand.

"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while. But in time, nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around," when I next look up at Hanna, I see she has drifted off to sleep. I was far from tired; I wanted to make sure Hanna would be okay. Standing carefully up from the bed, I went and sat at her window seat like she had been doing when I entered. I watched over Hanna for the rest of the night, ready to pounce at anything that should harm her.

* * *

That's how it was for weeks, I never left Hanna's side unless it was when we had different classes but I was always there ready to walk to her next class. Offering light conversation along the way, about her latest class or the one ahead. The girls thought I was just being overprotective of Hanna, not having any idea what had happened. Hanna didn't want to tell them, they'd only worry and I respected her choice. Every night, I was either there sitting on the window seat as she slept or at home listening over the phone at her even breaths. I can't remember the last time, I actually slept. Like properly slept, in a bed without waking up in minutes from hearing a strange noise through the phone.

"Fields!" I heard Coach yell as I entered another practice late and tired. Hanna was going to Spencer to study, which I knew was safe but I couldn't help but worry.

"Coach," I said around a yawn as I approach her carefully.

"Where is your head Fields? Because it most certainly isn't here, with your team, who need you to be focus and on your game." I went to say sorry but I couldn't because I wasn't sorry, if I was keeping Hanna safe then that's all that matters.

Coach questioned "Well aren't you going to say something."

"Yeah, I quit. I have better things to do with my time," just like that I turned and left the building.

* * *

"Emily, what are you doing here?" Spencer questioned as I opened the door.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, I'm here to see my girlfriend," I say like it's obvious.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily she needs space, hence why she's here."

"Oh."

"You've been with her 24/7, it's a lot of time and she just needs her own space for a couple of hours."

"Okay, whatever," I say angrily turning and walking away.

"Emily, don't be like that!" I heard Spencer yell but I didn't reply. Shaking my head, I walked towards my car but realised I was in no state to drive and decided for the safety of other's I would leave the car here. Looking at the Hastings house one last time, I shook my head and walked away; maybe I could find someone to buy me booze.

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V

"What did she say?" I asked when I heard Spencer's footsteps approaching. I was looking out the window at Emily.

"She wanted to see you but I told her you need space, which seemed to shock her and then she got angry."

"At me or you?"

"I couldn't tell which scared me. What has gotten into her lately? I haven't seen her not with you."

"Something happened and this is how she's reacting to it all."

"What happened or is it too personal?"

"No, I should've told you and Aria by now but everything's been crazy."

"Told us what?" I could tell Spencer was starting to freak out, and this wouldn't help her calm down whatsoever.

"Last week when I saw my Dad, I wanted to finally tell him about Emily and our relationship; he didn't take it very well. He kind of lost it on me, dragging me out of the restaurant and to a dark alley; where he proceeded to beat me up."

"Oh my Hanna, how far did he take it?"

"He wanted to straighten me out; he was about to when these stranger approach. Which freaked him out and he took off running. I told Emily that night and this is how she is reacting, she's scared, I'm scared and so she's protecting me."

"I guess I can understand Emily wanting to protect you, I would too."

"Yes and it's really sweet of her, but it's really intense. I miss having my alone time, don't get me wrong, I love Emily with all my heart."

"But alone time makes you miss her."

"Exactly, I'm sorry for making you go down to see her."

"It's okay, but if Emily knew how this was all making you feel."

She'd stop I know, she's sweet like that."

"No she's sweet full-stop."

"Very true," I smiled as I thought about Emily.

* * *

The next day at school, Emily wasn't in our shared first morning class and it worried me; especially after seeing her car still at the Hastings this morning. I tired texting Emily as I walked to my second class and then third, but I never got a response. At lunch my concern had turn into full worry, since it was so unlike Emily not to answer my text or to be at school for that matter. Aria and Spencer were doing their best to relax me, but I wouldn't until I heard from Emily and knew she was okay. When my phone begun to ring, I looked at it in my hands to see Emily's beautiful face upon the screen.

"Emily."

"Han, hey," Emily said kind of hazy.

"That's all you've got to say, where have you been? I've been trying to call you all day."

"Sorry, I haven't seen my phone until now."

"What happened after you left Spencer last night?"

"It'll be easier if I explain in person," she said over the phone but it sound closer. Turning around I was shocked to see Emily standing there but the shocking factor  
was she had a black eye, her left arm was in a sling and I could see a bruise forming on the right side of her neck.

"You look like crap," Spencer states before I can get a word out.

"What happened?" I asked once again. Emily slowly sat down next to me but keeping her distances probably still thinking I was mad at her or her story would anger me.

"After I left Spencer's last night, I went to this bar and had a lot to drink. I was very drunk, considering getting a taxi home when someone I recognised walked in. As you know, I can sometimes be confrontational while drunk. This person and I got into this fight, the cops were called and being a minor I was left there for the night while I sobered up. I only just got out; Mum was reading me the right act not understanding why I would get into a fight, especially with this person."

Aria asked "Who did you get into the fight with?"

"Tom Marin," Emily spat the name out like it was dirt.

"My Dad did this to you?" I asked.

"He is a lot worse looking than I am; I got a lot of cheap shots in. Also when people realised he was fighting a girl, they tired hurting him to stop hurting me."

"I don't understand, why would you get into a fight with Hanna's Dad?"

"It doesn't matter Aria, I just came to tell you what happened and that Mum's confiscating my phone. I hope you enjoy your space Hanna," I watched as Emily stood up and left the cafeteria, the school too I believe.

"Wow," Spencer breaths after five minutes of Emily being gone.

"Space what was she talking about?" Aria looked so confused as to what was going on.

Sighing I say "Emily's been very protective of me lately."

"Yeah, I notice," Aria states.

Looking up at Spencer, she nods her head and said "The reason is because when Hanna told her Dad about her relationship with Emily, he beat her up and tried to make her straight again."

Instant concern transformer across Aria's face and she asked "Are you like okay?"

"He didn't get the chance to do anything other than hit me, but it left me very shaken," I respond.

"Good. At least it makes sense, now," Aria said leaning back in her chair.

Spencer asked "What makes sense now?"

"Why Emily is so protective of Hanna, why she got drunk and the got into a fight with your Dad."

"It does?" I questioned slightly confused.

"Yeah, umm...how much do you know about Emily's Mum?" Aria questioned.

"Just that she's the normal overprotecting Mum," Spencer shrugged.

"Okay then brace yourselves."

"Why?" Spencer and I asked at the same time.

"Wayne Fields isn't technically Emily's Dad, I mean his been there through the birth and before too. But he isn't Emily's biological Father."

I asked "Wait, how do you know that?"

"I've been friends with Emily since birth, remember? I found out when she was eight, her parents had just told her."

Spencer asked "So who is Emily's biological Father?"

"That's where things make more sense. It was about three months into Mrs Fields and Mr Fields marriage, when it happened. Mr Fields was on a long rotation in Texas, which left Mrs Fields home alone. Mrs Fields was raped; through that she fell pregnant and being religious as she is she couldn't get rid of the child. However the small town didn't react well, thinking Mrs Fields was cheating on Mr Fields since he was away. That's why they moved to Rosewood, my Mum met her Mum in birthing classes."

"Damm," I whisper out.

Aria said "Emily doesn't want anything to do with the man; she's never going to contact him and said that Mr Fields is her Dad."

Spencer said "I can't believe Mrs Fields has gone through all that," I nod my head agreeing.

"When you told Emily about your Dad, it probably freak her out because of that and her natural response was to be around you," Aria explained.

"Which was really sweet of her," Spencer states.

Shaking my head, I say "I've completely messed things up."

"How do I fix this?" I asked.

* * *

Later that night I stood out the front of Emily's house, looking up at her window. I was nervous because I wasn't sure if Emily would forgive me or not. After taking a deep breath, I nod my head and the music begins to play. I hoped it wasn't too loud for Emily's neighbours but loud enough for Emily to hear.

"For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right. For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I'll be forever thankful baby; you're the one who held me up. Never let me fall, you're the one who same me through, through it all." As I sang that opening lines of the song, I stared up at Emily's window. Hoping and praying she'd just open the window to see me.

"You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eye when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me," seeing ruffling of the curtain got my excitement up.

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved," I smiled when I saw Emily stick her head out of her open window and looked down at me.

"You have me wings and made me fly, you touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, you said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love I had it all. I'm grateful for each day you gave me, maybe I don't know that much. But I know this is true, I was blessed because I was loved by you," Emily watched me carefully and took in each word I sang; which I hoped she could hear.

"You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak," during this portion of song was when cold water rained down on top of me.

"You were my eyes when I could see, you saw the best there was it," I powered through the water pouring on me. I smiled at the cute confusion on Emily's face, I gestured for her to look up and when she does. Emily should be able to see Spencer and Aria huddled of the roof holding a long hose and aiming the hose directly at me.

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me." Spencer and Aria had thought up the idea, thinking it'd be romantic if I sang in the rain but sadly it was a clear night.

"You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me. A light in the dark shining your love into my life, you've been my inspiration. Through the lie you were the truth, my world is a better place because of you," I sang whole-heartily to Emily because everything I was singing is the truth.

"You were my strength when I was weak; you were my voice when I couldn't speak. You were my eyes when I could see, you saw the best there was in me," when I looked up at Emily I was shocked to see she was no longer at her window and that her window was closed.

"Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith cause you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved," I continued with the song, singing more powerful to get her back.

"I'm everything I am, because you loved me," I finished singing very upset the plan hadn't worked. However as the music stopped playing thanks to Aria, that was when Emily came running out of her house and across to me. While in the pouring hose water, we shared a romantic kiss. Emily even lifted me up and spun us around while still kissing.

"I love you," we say at the same time before pulling each other back into the kiss. It felt good being back in Emily's arms, while we hadn't spent any time a part it felt like we had and to be back in her arms; it's amazing.

"Okay, guys we are really happy for you and all," we heard Spencer voice next to us which broke us away from each other's lips.

"It's getting late," Aria added.

Emily said "Don't go, you should come in. Sleepover, even."

Spencer asked "You don't want to spend alone time with Hanna?"

"Spence, my Mum is home. So we can't really do anything, someone can't be quiet," Emily states.

"Well sorry, I like expressing how good you make me feel."

"Guys, gross," Aria said with a scrunch up face.

"Emily, sweetie what's going on?" Mrs Fields asked as she walked out of the house, instantly shivering even though it wasn't cold.

"Umm…the girls are here," Emily said.

"I can see that, why are you and Hanna wet?" I had to bite my lip when Mrs Fields asked that question, it was just too easy.

Emily then explained "Hanna and I had a fight this afternoon; I think this was her way of making it up; even though she didn't have to. Anyway it involved singing and hose water pouring onto her from Spencer and Aria, who had been on the roof. How did you get up there?"

Aria said "Big ladder, I never realised how tall your house was until tonight," I smiled at Aria's words.

Emily nods her head and asked "Can they sleepover?"

"Yes, the girls are always welcome to stay over. Just no messing around," Emily's Mum wiggled her finger at us before heading back into the house.

Spencer said "Guess it's decided we are staying the night," Aria nodded her head and followed Spencer inside; leaving Emily and I standing on her front lawn.

"That was very romantic of you," Emily said when threading her fingers through the loops in jeans on my hips.

"I wanted it to big. I was so stupid."

"No, you weren't, I was. I just didn't want anything bad to happen."

"I didn't know about your Mum, if I had I wouldn't have been so stupid."

"Han, it's okay. I was being to clingy, you were just getting your space."

Nodding my head, I say "We could go around in circles for the entire night, I love you Emily that's all you need to know."

"I love you too Hanna," Emily smiled.

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

"Hey stop, I liked that song," Hanna said slapping my hand away from the skip buttons.

"You want our night to consist of you can't stop this?"

"Nostalgia, baby."

"I think it's only nostalgia if you were alive during that period of time."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like hammer time," Hanna spoke wiggling her shoulders around making me smile. It had been a couple of weeks since we had fought; everything had been good since then. My arm was no longer in a sling, still a little sore but healing each day, my face and neck had all probably healed. Hanna and the girls weren't thrilled about me getting into a drunken fight but like my Mum they all came to understand and accept that I had done it. Tom, Hanna's Dad wasn't going to press any chargers knowing it wouldn't look good on his side of things. We were currently in Spencer barn having a party with Spencer's boyfriend Toby, Aria and her boyfriend Ezra. As well as our close friend Caleb and his girlfriend Mona, this time Paige came along bringing her girlfriend Alison. Paige and I used to be co-captains on the swim team, she was pissed off at me for quitting the swim team and so was Hanna when she found out, both wanted me to go tell Coach and get back on the team. Eventually I realised I want to swim, so I went to talk to coach. Coach was hard to talk around, I had a lot of making up to do but still I had re-joined the swim team. Being at Spencer's like this is something we do anytime Spencer's parents are out of town, so most weekends and it was always good fun.

"Would you just settle on a song," Spencer complained.

"Don't blame us, you're the one with the terrible music," I state.

"Em, be nice," Hanna said with a smile making me smile back.

Sighing, I say "Fine have your hammer time," I walked away from the CD player and over to the food table. While eating some pretzels and drink at my soda, I watched Hanna, Spencer and Alison as they did the MC Hammer dance. They weren't bad, they just weren't good; but it made for great entertainment.

"Hey Emily," Toby said while walking over to me with Paige, Caleb and Ezra following him.

"What's up guys?" I asked knowing something was already up.

Caleb said "You know we were just thinking of impressing our girls."

"And we need a fifth member," Paige added on.

I asked curious "What are you talking about?"

Ezra explained quietly "Doing a one direction number together, all of our girls are directioners," I nod my head knowing it was true and was interested in seeing how this would work. The five of us stayed huddle talking about how this would work and everything we would do or need for the performance.

"Should we be concerned?" We heard Aria asked behind us, the five of us turned to see our girlfriend looking at us suspiciously.

"Not all," I say making my way back over to the CD player while they got everything ready.

Spencer asked "What's going on?"

Toby explained "You five sit here and enjoy," I saw Paige give me the nod so I pressed play on the music. The well-known tune began to play, surprising the girls. I made my way to stand in between Ezra and Caleb.

Paige: "You're insecure don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door," Paige had started singing which was a shock to the girl but a nice shock.

Caleb: "Don't need make-up to cover up, being the way that you are is enough," we all started swaying a little and as I looked at Caleb I saw him singing towards Mona.

Ezra: "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you," Ezra pointed out at Aria which made me smile.

Everyone "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful." The five of us sung really well together while sing together, we did a little dance. Which consist of stepping forward while reaching our arms out to the girls, then stepping back and lowering our arms, it was nothing special but it's all we could do on short notice.

Toby: "If only you saw what I can see, you'd understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh that's what makes you beautiful."

Emily: "So c-come on, you got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a song. I don't know why, you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes," as I sang my first solo I walked across to Hanna and sung directly into her eyes.

Paige: "Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you," I started off a chain reaction because Paige walked over to Alison and sung to Alison.

Ezra: "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," Ezra walked to Aria while singing and when he reached her, he took her hand.

Toby: "But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful," Toby kneeled next to Spencer wrapping his arm around her shoulder once there while continuing to sing his solo.

Caleb: "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately," Caleb joined us by singing his line to Mona and crouching in front of Mona.

Emily: "Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh, that's what makes you beautiful," I poked Hanna's nose making her laugh.

Everyone: "Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na." The give of us did the na's together because it made sense, while singing them we stood up from our girls and made our way back to our makeshift stage. Clapping together, the girls got involved excited about the performance so far.

Toby: "Baby you light up my world like nobody else," Toby winked out at Spencer.

Emily: "The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," I nod my head out at Hanna.

Caleb: "But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell," Caleb waved at Mona.

Ezra: "You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know your beautiful," Ezra gave Aria the thumbs up.

Paige: "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed," I saw Paige repeatedly wink nod, wave and thumbs up towards Alison.

Everyone: "But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, if only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately, desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know. Oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful. Oh, oh, you know you're beautiful, oh, oh." While singing together we were all looking at our own girlfriends lovingly. Together we all turned around to semi-finish the song.

Emily: "That's what makes you beautiful," I had turned back around and sung the last line of the song.

* * *

I watched Hanna stood up to stop the CD Player, which was the others signal to turn around. In my best British accent I say "Hello my name is Harry Styles and we are One Directions," the girls all screamed and laughed.

"I'm Niall Horan," Ezra said in his best Irish accent.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," Caleb said while waving.

"I'm Liam Payne," Paige introduced herself.

"And I'm Zayn Malik," Toby said lastly doing his best to loo mysterious.

I spoke again in a British accent "Well now you've meet us all, we are going to do one last song and it's called Little Things," Hanna who was still at the CD player put that track on and pressed play.

Toby: "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me but bear this in mind, it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, and it all makes sense to me," while singing Toby looked out at Spencer but when he stopped singing he moved to stand near Paige.

Paige: "I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly," I watched as Paige and Alison both swooned over each other.

Toby and Paige: "I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it's you, oh it's you. They add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things." The two surprisingly sound good together, I hadn't been expecting it that's for sure.

Caleb: "You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that the reason that you talk in your sleep. And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me." This was Caleb's only solo in the song and he made it count.

Emily: "I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape. You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans but you're perfect to me," I sing with as much heart and power behind me as I can. When I finished my solo, I moved to stand next to Ezra.

Emily and Ezra: "I won't let these little things, slip out of my mouth. But if it's true, it's you, it's you. They add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things," I wrap my arm around Ezra as we sang he had done the same thing.

Ezra: "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you and you'll never treat yourself right darlin, but I want you to. If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh," when Ezra started singing he walked away from me and stood front part of the stage, in front of Aria.

Emily: "I've just these little things, slip out of my mouth. Cause it's you, oh it's you. It's you they add up to and I'm in love with you, and all these little things," I sang towards Hanna with all my heart open and wide for her to see.

Everyone: "I won't let these little things, slip out of my out. But if it's true it's you, it's you. They add up to, I'm in love with you and all your little things," the five of us came together to sing the last part of the song together. We also moved to stand in a line together, looking out at our girlfriends; hoping they knew how much we love them.

When we finished our second song the girls all screamed and clapped, as well as standing and making their way to their respective partner.

"That was amazing," Hanna said when she stood kissing me.

"Glad you like it. It was there idea, they just needed a Harry."

"And what an amazing Harry you make."

"Thanks beautiful," I say kissing Hanna on the lips again. In the background normal party music began to play, however I continued to enjoy my kiss with Hanna.

* * *

Later that night Hanna and I had made our way outside of the barn with my phone and headphone, we sat and watched the stars while listening to music.

"That anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen," Hanna sang beautifully with the music.

"There's no place I'd rather be. I would wait forever, exulted in the scene. As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat," I sang along to the next song. It was true there was nowhere I'd rather be then outside in the Hastings backyard, our friends partying in the barn while Hanna and I are outside enjoying a quiet moment together.

"I love you Hanna," I spoke as the song continued on.

"I love you too Em," Hanna whispered looking back at me from her lying precision in my arms.

"Wait stop, go back," Hanna said when I tried to skip a very embarrassing song from playing.

"It's embarrassing," I say while going back anyway.

Hanna asked "Why do you have a Barney the Dinosaur song on your phone?"

"Nostalgia, I guess," I shrug.

"Can you sing it for me?" Hanna requested.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hanna nods her head.

"Okay," I say taking a deep breath ready to sing.

"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, with a great big and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too. I love you, you love me. we're best friend like friends should be, with a great big hug and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too. I love you, you love. We're a happy, with a great big hug and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too. I love you, you me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too," I say perfectly with the music, squeezing and kissing Hanna when the song told me.

"That was beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," I say beginning to skip songs again.

Hanna then started to sing "For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining and I feel that when I'm with you. It's alright, I know it's right," as Hanna sang she turned around in my arms to face me.

Hanna continued the song "To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world but most of all, I wish it from myself. And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before, like never before." As the music drifts away from my phone and onto the next song. I stare into Hanna's eyes, thinking that she is the most beautiful person in the world.

"I can't believe, I'm the lucky person who gets to call you her girlfriend."

"You think you're the lucky one, I think I am."

"Both lucky," I state.

Hanna smiles and said "Both lucky."

Hanna then said a few minutes and songs later "Do you know what we should do."

"What's that?" I ask once again skipping for a better song.

"Next time Spencer parents are out of town, we should have singing night."

"What do you mean?"

"All couples should perform a song together, so you and I do a song. Then Spencer and Toby, and so forth."

"That does sound like fun, I don't know if the others would be up for it."

"Let's go ask them," Hanna said staying up and dragging me up with her.

"Okay," I say before we both walk back into the barn. In the barn we find some people dancing, other talking and a few eating. Hanna and I make our way over to the CD player and stop the music, which gets us yelled at by the dancers.

"Why'd you stop the music?" Alison asked.

I replied with "Hanna had an idea, which she wanted to share with you guys."

Caleb asked "What is it Hanna?"

Hanna explained "I was thinking next time Spencer's parents are out of town, we should have a singing night. Where in our couple we sing a duet."

"Sounds alright," Aria said with a shrug.

Mona added in "I'd be up for that."

Toby spoke "Yeah, I'm in," the others slowly agreed after him, all thinking it was a good idea as well.

Spencer then said "It's getting late, maybe we should watch a movie." We all nod our heads and start setting the barn up, ready for us to head to sleep.

* * *

Hanna and I have our mattress set up furthest away from everyone, including the door but we are the closet to the food.

"You tired?" Hanna asked when I laid my head on her chest and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," I said around a yawn.

Hanna whispered "Good to sleep, the others won't care."

"You sure?"

"Yes Emily," Hanna said before starting to sing quietly "Close your eyes, let me tell you all the reason why, think you're one of a kind. Here's to you, the one that always pulls us through. Always do what you gotta go, you're one of a kind, thank God you're mine. You're an angel dressed in armor, you're the fair in every fight. You're my life and my safe harbor, where the sun sets every night and if my love is blind, I don't want to see the light." While my eyes were close, I listen closely to Hanna's beautiful voice and I could sense everyone doing the same.

Hanna: "It's your beauty they betrays you, your smile gives you away. Cause you're made of strength and mercy. And my soul is yours to save, I know this much is true. When my world is dark and blue, I know the only one who rescued me was you."

Hanna: "Close your eyes, let me tell you all the reason why. You're never gonna to have to cry, because you're on of a kind. Yeah, here's to you. The one that always pulls us through, you always do what you gotta do baby, because you're one of a kind."

Hanna: "When your love pours down on me, I know I'm finally free. So I tell you gratefully, every single beat in my heart is yours to keep. So close your eyes, let me tell you all the reason why baby, You're never going to have to cry baby, because you're one of a kind. Yeah, here's to you, you're the one that always pulls us through, you always do what you got to do babe, cause you're one of a kind."

Hanna: "You're the reason why I'm breathing, with a little look my way. You're the reason that I'm feeling, it's finally safe to stay." As Hanna finished singing the song, I could help but find everything she sang so beautiful and relaxing.

"Love you Han," I breath out.

"I love you too Emily," Hanna said and I feel her kiss the top of my head before I drift off to sleep for the night.

* * *

A/N: Hey, so I hope you like this new chapter and are enjoying more story that is coming with the songs. Next chapter will probably be about the duet singing night at Spencer. I hope you don't mind me bringing in more characters and having them paired up with people, for example Caleb and Mona, then there's Paige and Alison. I just want to bring them in, with relationships and thought these would be interesting pairings.

Okay song list:

Not While I'm Around by Barbra Streisand

Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion

U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

Little Things by One Direction

Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding

Rather Be by Clean Bandit

I Love You by Barney

Songbird by Fleetwood Mac

Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble

So the Michael Buble song I used, I've never heard of it before. I just typed into good Close your eyes hoping to find something and that's what I found, I like the sound of the song and so here it is in the story. Song suggestion are always welcome, I am putting more thought into which songs I use but I still like to use random songs I find through my Spotify saved list.

Until next time people ~KJ99!


End file.
